Team Doujutsu
by Entertainmensch
Summary: - HIATUS TILL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY BUT DEFINETLY NOT ABONDAND AS LONG AS I UPDATE OTHER STORIES - At the night of their birth, the Yin and Yang Chakra of the Kyubi is sealed inside Naruto and his twin sister. Read how they travel the world, together with a friend (OC Hyuga), and become living legends. Rinnegan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Fuinjutsu, NO INCEST


**Team Doujutsu**

**Summary:** At the night of their birth, the Yin and Yang Chakra of the Kyubi is sealed inside Naruto and his twin sister. Read how they travel the world, together with a friend (OC Hyuga), and become living legends.

Rinnegan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Fuinjutsu, NO INCEST

**What will happen: **The story is split into three parts: Training, Traveling and War. The Akatsuki and Madra won't be the enemy.

I don't own Naruto! In this story I will use elements I read in other Fanfiction's. I will try to give credit, wherever I can. I'm sorry if I can't remember where I read something, if you are the author and want it removed or if you know from which story is originated, please feel free to contact me. In the Last chapter I will answer questions asked in reviews. Picture by "Zerochan" Pixiv Id 4519096

I created a block on Pinterest, where you can find several pictures related to each chapter, because I suck a explaining how something or some looks. If you want to see those pictures search for

**Link:** (pin).(it) (/efcdaqps6swd7e) Just put the stuff in the brackets together

**in this AU:**

\- the council of Konoha has always been more powerful then in Canon

\- the daimyo doesn't fund or rule Konoha

\- the Mangekyo Sharingan doesn't blind the user

\- transplanted Sharingan's have no drawback, if given voluntarily

\- Polygamy is common in the shinobi world

\- Explanation: most shinobi are men - shinobi are more likely to die then civilians - more women are alive then men (A/N: probably won't use that in this story, but I would like what you think about this explanation instead of using the CRA)

\- Summoners can only have one contract

\- the Nakra Path of the Rinnegan doesn't exist, instead the Outer Path is the true sixth ability

\- the Rinnegan is **not** related to the Sharingan

\- they use the metric system, because nearly every country does

**A/N: 15.11.2019** Hi, I hope you enjoy my story, please feel free to tell me about every error (grammatic, spelling, style, …) I made and how to fix it/ prevent it in the future, I really want to become a better author. Also, if anyone know a site better suited to publish images for this story please tell me.

Posibly Lemons in latter chapters. I alredy wrote the plot for all chapters and just need to actualy write them now. I plan on updating every Friday, starting now. My other FanFiction was already finished, but I deleted almost everything from the last chapter, because I thought I could do better.

**Chapter 1: 10****th**** October**

It was a day that was supposed to be one of the best in the life of the new Yondaime (4th) Hokage Minato Namikaze, today his wife went into labor and give birth to two wonderful children. He was filled with joy and was going to get his Sensei, Jiraya of the Sannin, to see his offspring, when a masked man appeared out of nowhere and quicker, when he could react grabbed one of his children and held a kunai to his throat.

The following minutes, where exhausting for Minato, he first used his Flying Thunder God Technique to save his kids from the attacker and to flash to a save location, when he set them down, he immediately teleported back to his wife, where to his shock the Kyubi was rampaging.  
After fighting the masked man for a short time, he was able to make him flee, just to find the Demon Fox now at the outskirt of Konoha. He quickly decided that to save his village from complete annihilation, one of his children had to be a Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) and together with his wife he set up the sealing array necessary. In the process they figured out that the power of the strongest of the Tailed Beast would be too big for a new born and decided to split the Yin and Yang Chakra between the twins. After finishing the setup, he first got the two infants and then forced the fox to come to the place where his wife and the future Jinchuriki rested. There Kushina held down the fox, using her Chakra Chains while Minato began to form the hand signs needed for the sealing of the Kyubi. "Fuinjutsu: Shinigami Torri Seal", he shouted out, the technique would split the Yin and Yang Chakra of the tailed beast and would seal it into his kids, and with the help from the Shinigami would prevent the unsealing of the fox forever. After the beast was sealed, the Shinigami consumed the soul of Minato, while Kushina was dying from the exhaustion of birth and the injuries conflicted by the masked man. Before her last breath left her body the Sandaime (3rd) Hokage, arrived at the scene, seeing his successor and his wife lying in a protective circle around there newborns, he rushed towards Kushina, who told him that their names where Naruto and Kasumi and that the Minato sacrificed himself to make sure that the seal couldn't be broken.

**Later / Council Chambers**

Later that same night Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, and unfortunately, at least to him, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, called a council meeting, to inform them of the events that had transpired. He looked down at the two children, laying besides each other in their small crib.

He knew that they would probably condemn him one day from keeping their heritage, but what choice did he have? It was common that the public didn't know about a Kage's child, his one son Asuma wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his father until he became a Genin. Like his predecessor, Minato and Kushina also chose to keep her pregnancy a secret, using ANBU's in disguise that did long-time mission's outside the village, as explanation for her absence. With the many dead this day brought, it was sadly one of the easier things to hide their parent's. But if he would just tell those fools whose son they wanted to kill.

"They need to be killed", yelled a woman on the side of the civilian council.

"SILENCE", yelled a pissed of Sarutobi, while sending a massive amount of KI (Killing Intent) towards the women. To his joy he wasn't the only one that disagree with the opinion. Most of the shinobi and even some civilians knew about the Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) skills of the Yondaime and his wife, and trusted them enough to not see the safety of the village in danger. But some of the more stubborn people wouldn't stop to link Naruto's whisker-marks or Kasumi's red-hair to the fox.

"Then I propose that they are given to me, to make them…", the mummy known as Danzo Shimura started, but was stopped by the Sandaime. "I will say this only one-time Danzo. YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. MAKE. THEM. WEAPONS. If I ever hear you talk about such a thing again, I'm going to execute you myself, whatever you may mean for the village, the same goes if I ever hear about your ROOT Agent's being around them, am I clear?"

"Cr…Crystal Hokage-sama.", answered Danzo for the first time since years feeling fear, _"I didn't remember that he could be so scary, better don't mess with those two."_

The whole room was shocked, but they all remembered that now with Minato's death he truly was the strongest shinobi of the village again. Suddenly one of the civilian council member burst out of the fear and shouted, "I still say that we need to kill those demons!", faster than anyone could follow Sarutobi gave a signal to one of the hidden ANBU, resulting in the quick execution of the fat councilor, whose head was now rolling around on the floor.

"Is anyone else still thinking about hurting young Kasumi-chan and Naruto-kun?", said Hiruzen, his teeth pressed together to stop himself from yelling.

Afterwards it was quickly decided that the twins had to be placed in an orphanage, because if one of either Minato's or Kushina's friend would take them in, it would quickly raise suspicion and would make the two targets for possible assassination attacks from enemies of their parents.

"Before this meeting ends I won't to make one thing clear to everybody here, what you heard tonight was never said, this is a S-Rank secret and whoever talks about it with anyone will be executed on the spot, am I understood?"

**Later / Hokage Office**

"Hello Hokage-sama, why did you call for us?", asked a young boy in ANBU gear that was kneeling before the Sandaime, a dog mask on his face. Besides him was an even younger girl with a cat mask.

"Hello Kakashi, hello Yugao, please stand up and remove your mask."

"Yes, Hokage-sama", they answered in union, while straitening up and revealing a cloth-mask and his leaf hitai-ate, over Kakashi mouth and eye respectively and a young girl with purple hair.

"Now look at those two children and tell me what you see."

"They…they are…, but how?", stuttered a shocked Kakashi, while Yugao next to him was equally surprised.

"Yes, they are and about the how you should have learned in the academy" chuckled the Hokage.

"But sensei never seemed to be pregnant, how could she hide it so well?", asked the young girl with a blush on her face, that was only beaten by Kakashi's, which seemed to shine through his mask.

"It was one of best hidden secrets of this village and it need to stay this way, you understand why, do you?", asked Sarutobi demandingly.

"Yes", Kakashi answered, fighting his blush. "It's because of Iwa and Kumo, isn't it? They would send assassins."

"Exactly, you two are going to be tasked with keeping watch over them, along with some other ANBU, but due to the burden they care I can't trust most of the people in the village right now." The Hokage said and started to tell both about the Kyubi being sealed inside the infants.

"I understand Hokage-sama, I trust in Kushina-sensei's and Hokage-sama's sealing skill's and will protect their children with my life if necessary." Yugao stated after the end of the explanation.

"And so, do I," added Kakashi, "but would it be possible if I ado…"

"Sadly, I can't allow that, "Hiruzen interrupted Kakashi, "as much as I would l like to do it, but having some as close to Minato as you or Jiraya adopt them would quickly alert Kumo and Iwa."

"I understand." Kakashi said disappointed.

"Kasumi-chan and Naruto-kun, will be taken back to the hospital first, and later placed in an orphanage, I trust that you watch over them carefully along with the other ANBU member I assign to them."


End file.
